Gamut is a range region consisting of a quantity of colors that can be displayed by a display device. In natural world, the colors of a visible spectrum constitute the largest gamut space, and such gamut space contains all colors that can be seen by human eyes. A display technology is a medium of information presentation, and the display of the original colors of the object to the greatest degree is the target pursued by a high quality display device, which requires to further improve the gamut of a displayed product.
At present, in the technical field of liquid crystal display, the high-gamut display device is generally implemented in manners of attaching a quantum dot film, increasing quantum dot tubes, improving a backlight source and the like. However, the cost of the high-gamut display device realized by such manners is high, the difficulty in implementation is high and the gamut is not high enough.